


Take Me to Church

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Stucky x Reader [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Religion, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You bring your boys with you to Sunday mass where you’re doing anything but praying.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Stucky & Reader, stucky/reader - Relationship
Series: Stucky x Reader [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109126
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

You grumbled about being 30 minutes late for Mass. If it wasn’t for your boys and their wandering hands and sinful kisses, you would’ve gotten to church on time. But you’re here now and you have a lot of sins to atone for. Especially the ones you committed just half an hour ago.

Steve and Bucky climbed out of the car, following you as you rushed into the church, sliding in the very last pew of the church. Everyone had gotten to the good seats in the front. The back portion of the church was noticeably bare. 

Steve and Bucky slid in after you, Bucky standing on your left and Steve on your right. Bucky handed you a missalette and you swiped through the pages until you got to today. It looks like the deacon was finishing up the considerably long gospel for the day. 

“The gospel of the Lord.” the deacon said.

“Praise to you Lord, Jesus Christ,” you replied and sat down like everyone else. After everyone was seated, the priest stood up and began his homily. He spoke of his own reflections on the gospel, how they pertained to his life and possibly the lives of the congregation. 

You gave him your unwavering attention, which was a sudden disadvantage for you because you didn’t see Bucky and Steve silently miming out a conversation that would play out in mere seconds. 

Bucky leaned back in the pew and stretched his arm out behind your shoulders, resting there. When you turned to him, he shot you a wink and you rolled your eyes, giving the priest your attention again. Bucky’s fingers began to play with the exposed skin of your neck and shoulder. Places that only the three of you knew as your weak spot. Your turned to Bucky again, shooting him a glare, to which he replied with a nonchalant shrug. Again, you gave you attention to the priest and his homily. 

Steve then set his hand on your knee. You intertwined your fingers with his, considering your hand was just millimeters away and you figured that’s what he wanted: to hold your hand. A few minutes ticked by and he let’s go of your hand and puts his own on your thigh, close to the hem of the dress you wore. Slowly, inch by inch, his hand started to ride up your thigh and it was his turn to receive a deadly glare from you.

“Quit it, both of you,” you sneered, removing his hand from you. This was no time for any sexual shenanigans. You were in a church for crying out loud!

It was then time to recite the Apostles Creed. Everyone stood, including you three, and you recited the lines that you came to memorize. 

Unbeknownst to you, Bucky’s hand was hovering over your behind, ready to attack. Mid-line, you gasp when you feel a hand squeeze your ass. You first look at Steve, who held up his hands to show it wasn’t him. You then turned to Bucky, who was already giving you a mischievous grin. 

Everyone began to sit down as the bread and wine were brought up to the priest, which meant that Bucky had to remove his hand. You were glad for that. The priest went through the process of turning them to the body and blood of Christ, which then cued the church to kneel during this process.

As you began to silently pray, you gasp again, feeling Bucky’s hand on your ass once more. Before you could say anything, his hand slips into your lace panties. Don’t pay attention to him. Don’t pay attention to him. Don’t-

You felt a pair of lips press on the right side of your neck which could belong to only one person: Steve. Your breathing hitched when you felt his teeth graze along your skin, pulling at it, licking it, kissing it. Bucky proceeded to scoot closer to you, allowing him to feel more of you. 

“Just keep on prayin’, dollface, like the good lil’ church girl you are.” he mumbled huskily into your ear before biting it. 

“Fuck,” you couldn’t help but whisper.

Steve chuckled, “Such language for a good lil’ church girl.”

“She’s so wet, Stevie,” Bucky whispers with giddiness. This felt so thrilling, they were defiling you in a holy place. But they could care less. 

Bucky continued to run his fingers along your slit and Steve’s fingers joined his, collecting your sweetness then spreading it along your clit. 

“Steve,” you moan quietly, you don’t even know what’s happening anymore. Your mind and body is too focused on the pleasure, the oh so sinful pleasure you’re receiving from your boys. 

“What do you want, baby face?” Bucky asks, “Wanna cum on our fingers? Huh?”

“Please,” you gasp out, receiving a chuckle from Steve.

“How ‘bout you pray to God you don’t make a sound while we finger you into oblivion?” He gave Bucky a nod and they both began to work you in tandem. Bucky’s fingers pumped in and out of you while Steve’s circled around your clit. 

You bit down onto your knuckles, eyes clenched tight, your body feeling like it was on fire. You let out a frustrated yet pleasure filled moaned, earning a pinch on the ass.

“Stay quiet, sweetheart, don’t want people knowin’ what sinful stuff we’re getting up to here.” Steve mumbled.

Bucky hummed in delight, “She’s gettin’ close, Stevie. We better hurry, the usher’s comin’ and so will Y/N,” he says with a snicker.

“Shit, baby,” you whisper and your hands grip the wrists of your boys. Your body quivers as their fingers continue to work you until you let out a whimpering gasp. Your juices start to squirt from you, dripping through your panties, down your legs, and onto the tiled floor. 

“Shit. Shit!” Bucky hisses as he and Steve immediately pull their hands away from you, wiping the evidence of your pleasure on the back of their pants. 

They both stand up when the usher arrives and walks down the aisle to receive the bread. 

“Aren’t you comin’? the usher, a young man, asks you expectantly.

“Don’t worry, kid,” Bucky said, patting him on the shoulder and giving him a smirk, “she already did.”


	2. Forgive Me Fathher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the first sinful church incident, you would think that the boys would behave from now on. Oh how wrong you were. For @themarvelwriter #SinfulSecretsChallenge. My prompt was “We messed around in the confessional booth.”

Ever since Steve and Bucky debauched you in church, you were wary about bringing them with you ever again. But when they promised they wouldn’t do anything during mass again and had looked genuinely sorry, you allowed them to tag along with you for today’s mass. 

So, after walking into the church, blessing yourself with the holy water, and settling in a pew, in the front this time, the three of you behaved appropriately throughout the entire service. 

It was during the end portion of the service, that you started to become weary. Steve’s arm went around you, pulling you closer to him. Bucky proceeded to scoot in closer, nearly smushing you in between the two. 

You look at them cautiously, but then proceed to listen to some final words by the priest. When it’s time to sing the closing song and you all stand, the two’s proximity doesn’t waver. 

With the final note and an applause, people begin to exit the church, but you stay. Why? Because both Steve and Bucky have you trapped in-between them.

“Guys, what-”

“We just wanna show you something, dollface,” a small smirk on Bucky’s lips makes your eyes narrow.

“I have a bad feeling about this.”

Steve chuckles behind you, his front pressed up against your back, “Don’t worry, honey. You’ll like it. Promise.” 

Once the last of the congregation had left the church, Steve and Bucky nod at each other. Bucky’s metal fingers slip into yours and he pulls you along to the other side of the church where the confessional booths are. 

Again, you begin to question, “What are-”

“We’re gonna have a group confession. We scheduled one.”

You seemed to relax, “Oh! Alright.” you follow Bucky inside willingly. The room was small, but big enough to fit the three of you with some room left. Once the door shut behind Steve, it clicked with a lock. You looked at them confused, “I thought this was a confession. Don’t we have to wait for the priest?”

Bucky smirked, licking his lips as he stared at you, a stare filled with a lust, “Oh, dollface, we’re gonna confess alright. Stevie and I are gonna confess all the dirty things we wanna do to ya, right now.”

They both move towards you with a predatory essence, making you walk back until you hit a wall, “You guys promised you wouldn’t do anything-”

“During mass, sweetness,” Steve said with a smug look, “And, correct me if I’m wrong, but mass is over,” he gave a dark chuckle.

You scowled, “You two planned this.”

Bucky shrugged, “Well, I _did_ say we had it _scheduled_.”

“And,” Steve interjected, “I do recall you once saying that you fantasized doing ‘naughty things’ in the confessional. Ain’t that right, Buck?”

He nodded, “I remember that too, Stevie. So,” Bucky stepped closer to you, his front pressed right up against yours, you could feel his bulge nudging at you, “Whaddaya say, sweetheart?”

A part of you, the logical and religious side of you, wanted to reject. You wanted to oppose this because this was so wrong on so many levels. But….they were right. You did fantasize about doing some “naughty things” in the confessional booth. The church was definitely empty. 

You gulped down and breathed out, “Alright.” Once that word left your lips, Bucky pulled you into a heated kiss. As his lips were on yours, he moved you away from the wall and pressed your back against Steve’s chest. You felt another pair of lips press against your neck, hands roaming your body, getting familiarized with you once more. 

_Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned,_ you said in your mind as Steve hiked up your dress and Bucky’s hand slid into your panties. 

“Let’s get you nice and wet, baby girl,” Bucky murmured against your lips. You grinded into his touch while also Steve was basically dry humping you. His lips occupying your neck, hands kneading your breasts. 

“Oh my fucking God,” you moaned and Steve snickered. 

“Saying the Lord’s name in vain? Some good church girl you are, sweetheart.”

You gasped when Bucky inserted a finger into your evergrowing wetness, “Mmmm. Already dripping for us, aren’t ya, baby girl? How ‘bout we get you soakin’, just to ensure you’re ready for us?” he stuck in another finger, your walls stretching around them, and he began to pound his fingers in and out of you. Your hands immediately gripping his shoulders to hold on for dear life. You wrapped one leg around Bucky’s waist, allowing his fingers to move deeper into you.

“Fuck,” you whimpered, “Oh my God. Oh my God.”

“Don’t think God’s gonna help a naughty girl like you, sweetheart,” Steve murmured into your ear before nibbling at it. 

You whined, “Please, no more teasing. Fuck me. Want both of you inside me.”

Bucky smirked as his eyes caught yours, “That your confession, baby? Want us to pound you right here in the confessional?”

You nodded, “Please, Bucky, Steve. Want you two so bad.”

Bucky moved his head to the side to look at Steve, “Whaddaya think, pal, should we give her what she wants?”

“I think she’s been good enough. Deserves a reward.”

Both men quickly worked on their jeans, pushing them down and freeing their cocks that were red, hard, and leaking for you. 

Steve rubbed his tip over your slit, collecting juices along it. Then with his fingers, he scooped up some more, spreading it over his cock, paired up with Bucky’s spit that he was happy to give up. Both wanted to ensure that Steve was wet and slick enough to enter you. 

Bucky sat in one of the chairs, pulling you down with him. Steve stood behind you. With a nod from both men, they slid their hard cocks into you, filling you up in an instant. A collective groan from the three of you echoed in the small confessional. 

“Confess, sweetness, how good do we feel?” Steve moans as you work both of them, Bucky in your pussy and Steve in your ass.

“So fucking good, baby. You both fill me up so well. Love feeling both of you inside me.”

“Goddamn, I love it when we’re like this. Together as one. So fucking sexy,” Bucky grumbled, his metal arm reaching behind you for Steve, their lips meeting in a hot and desperate kiss. 

You whimpered, watching the men you love show affection towards each other. You loved to watch them, their electric raw love mystifying before you. 

Steve pulled away, chuckling, “Feelin’ neglected, Y/N?”

You shook your head, “No. I just love watching you two.”

Bucky smirked, “Hm…maybe once we’re done with you, Stevie and I can have a go at each other while you sit and watch, hm?”

“Oh fuck,” you grumbled at just the thought of it. Your mind imagining how fucking sexy it would be to watch Steve fucking Bucky or Bucky fucking Steve while you sat there playing with yourself while you watched.

A loud smack was delivered to your ass, making you jolt forward. Bucky snickered, “Don’t get ahead of us, sweet thing. Trust me, the real thing will probably be better than what you got brewing in your head.”

You giggled and mumbled a sorry as you nuzzled your face into his neck, your hips still grinding down and against both super soldiers. 

“Might need to bathe in holy water for months after this, huh, sweetheart?” Steve asked, hands grabbing hold of your ass, loving how it jiggles with every thrust. 

You shook your head, “Don’t care. Just want you two. You two always-shit! I’m close!”

“It’s okay, baby, go ahead and cum for us. Let us feel you, come on.” Bucky uses his hands to quicken your pace, the harder and faster you go, the quicker your climax seems to approach. Faster. Harder. Deeper. Rougher.

“Oh my God!” you cry out as your entire body shakes with pleasure, a powerful orgasm coming over you. 

Both of your lovers groan in pleasure and delight as your walls flutter and clench around them. You move roughly against them, desperate to ride out this orgasm as much as you can until it fades and you collapse onto Bucky’s chest. Your own heaving and covered in sweat. 

Your boys still.

“Sweetheart? You okay?” Steve asks cautiously as he nudges your face with his nose. 

You nod, “Yeah. That-Fuck, that took a lot outta me.”

Bucky loving rubbing circles on your back, “Think you can handle Steve and I more or do you wanna sit this one out?”

“I think I’ll sit this out,” you mumble as you lift yourself off Bucky and Steve slowly pulls out of you, carefully helping you to your feet and down onto the chair beside Bucky. You tiredly wave your hand towards them, “You two go ahead and finish each other off. I’ll be okay,” you say with a soft smile.

Steve and Bucky hesitantly move towards each other, giving you another glance. When you give them a nod, they both continue themselves. You watch them in a post orgasmic haze as the loves of your life get lost in sin with each other. 

In the back of your mind, you’re mentally planning of all the prayers and _real_ confessions you need to attend to make up for this. 


End file.
